


Take Me To The Pilot

by ShakespearesRose, StarrySummers04



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Take Me To The Pilot-song, Threesome - M/M/M, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: A Dancer, an actor and one who could both act and sing, the ultimate celebrity power polyamorous relationship.
Relationships: Jamie Bell/Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to heavensfallingaroundus because they asked, but also a credit to the cast and crew of Rocketman for doing such an amazing job and of course to the great Elton John and Bernie Taupin themselves for existing and writing and singing such a great song like 'Take me to the pilot'.

After spending several weeks being a duo rather than a trio, their Scottish wolf had been away filming Marvel’s Eternals with old co-star and friend Kit Harrington, off filming some of their scenes in the Canary Islands. This had meant that Jamie and Taron were left to their own devices, mostly consisting of them both missing their Scotsman. Thankfully, he would soon be returning to them. 

Richard had enjoyed filming The Eternals, it had been great seeing Kit again, but he was glad to be back home again. He couldn’t wait to see Taron and Jamie again, they all spent their time away throughout the year, they were all actors after all but they really missed being together when they were apart. Even if it was only one of them away at a time, there always seemed to be something missing if it wasn’t the three of them together. He just had to get to their shared apartment, it used to be Jamie’s alone, but it didn’t make sense to have an apartment each and Jamie’s was the biggest. Leaving the airplane, Richard stood by the baggage claim awaiting his bags, he didn’t know if either of his boyfriends were coming to the airport, and hoped they wouldn’t, he’d told them not to, the paparazzi would have a field day with just him alone, if they noticed him nevermind if he was spotted alongside Jamie Freakin’ Bell and the national treasure that is Taron Egerton. 

Richard, couldn’t see Taron’s blinding smile or Jamie’s smouldering eyes suggesting they had clearly, for once actually listened to his advice and have not met him at the airport. Richard was both grateful and disappointed - he would have to wait even longer to see them but at the same time, no one would find out about them. This did however mean he’d have to call a cab. After calling an Uber, Richard headed outside to wait, it may be colder out there, but he couldn’t have a cigarette inside the airport.

Now standing under the shelter of the airport, he was waiting for his Uber driver to turn up. Rain started pouring down, narrowly missing the actor’s head beneath the small shelter he had hidden himself under, Richard stood waiting for his Uber Driver. He was back in the UK that’s for sure, back in the cold and the rain as opposed to the heat and sun of the Canary Islands. Richard fumbled around in his jacket pocket for a cigarette and his lighter, not really wanting to remove his hands from the warmth of his pockets for long enough to light the cigarette but needs must. Thankfully, just as Richard took his last puff and put the cigarette out and put it in the bin, his Uber pulled up alongside the shelter. Richard loaded up his bags into the back of the car before getting in himself. His thanks took a turn when, unfortunately for the Scotsman, the Uber driver recognised him and wanted to have a relatively in depth conversation about his performance in the award winning television show, Bodyguard. 

Another saving grace was the fact that the three of them only lived about 20 minutes away from the airport. 

Arriving at the apartment, Richard paid and even tipped the driver, he grabbed his bags from the back and bid the driver goodbye. Now to the actors dismay, despite not living too far from the airport, the rain had picked up during the drive. He was getting thoroughly soaked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile inside the apartment……

Having cleaned the apartment that morning all Jamie and Taron had to do now was wait, Jamie had already begun cooking a romantic meal for the three of them, the food was still in the oven. Although Jamie knew he'd probably have to reheat it later  because as soon as Richard got back, food was going to be the furthest thing from their minds. It had been too long since they’d last had sex all three of them. It had probably been about 3 months for Richard because that’s when he left to go and do a Marvel film on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. Jamie and Taron was, obviously, an entirely different story.

Tonight was going to be about Richard, so whatever they did was going to be his call. During Richard’s absence both Jamie and Taron had watched many movies and t.v shows, all of which had Richard somewhere in the cast. It would be an embarrassing anecdote for their Scottish boyfriend to learn that on occasions, when they knew he was to be on screen, whether that be as Robb Stark or David Budd or as John Reid or Prince Charming, the two had made love in front of the television, filtering out all other voices of the characters that were not portrayed by their boyfriend, it was like a small part of him was there with them. 

Somehow, in all their haste about getting ready for Richard to come home, they hadn’t realised the time and the fact that he was most definitely back on British soil. Their first awareness was, in fact, when Richard walked through the front door, shouting “I’m home!” Neither Taron or Jamie could get to him quick enough. Taron pushed Jamie out of the way so that he could kiss their boyfriend first and Taron just about melted being back in Richard’s arms. It had been too long since he’d last felt this. “I take it, it's raining.” Jamie commented at the state of Richard. Taron pulled away from Richard and laughed. He’d been so caught up in the fact that Richard was home that he hadn’t even realised that their Scotsman was soaking wet and that he was now, too. Jamie took this opportunity to pull Richard into a bruising kiss that made Taron whine at the fact he was being excluded. Jamie and Richard chuckled into each other’s mouth’s at how needy Taron was, but never separated. Jamie had missed Richard, too and wanted to make the most of this kiss before they moved to the bedroom. Jamie finally pulled away from Richard and dashed into the kitchen, turning off the oven before they got too busy to remember and accidentally burned the flat down. It would hardly be the first time they’d forgotten something so important in their haste to get to the bedroom.

After watching Jamie dash off into the kitchen, Taron and Richard turned back to one another. “Welcome home, Cariad.” Taron whispered against the elders lip, pressing another kiss against his plush lips. Richard still couldn’t get over the fact that Taron had once referred to him as having ‘fluffy pillow lips’ and on camera at that. Richard still blushed at the pet name. Turning the oven off did not take very long so Jamie was back in record time and was now leaning against the kitchen doorway. He chuckled at his boyfriends reunion, watching with a fond look in his eyes. He soon joined back in the tangle of limbs that was his boyfriends. His fingers threading through and tugging at Richards hair. “Wow, the rain really has done a number on your hair, Rich, where have your pretty curls gone?” Jamie continued to chuckle, the rain had flattened Richards usual curls to his head. 

“J” Richard whined before shaking his head, spraying water everywhere, much like a dog would. Then he proceeded to push himself against the slightly older man, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck.

Jamie couldn’t help himself and he pulled away from Richard, only to push him up against the wall of the hall and began kissing along his jaw and down to his collarbone. Taron watched on, in eager anticipation for what was to come. It didn’t take long for Jamie to have pressed one of his legs in between Richard’s, allowing the other to begin to rut against his thigh. Tipping his head back Richard parted his lips and moaned in ecstasy. Rolling his head to the side, Richard noticed Taron standing beside them. “T-T” he panted, holding out his hand for the younger to take, it was at this that Jamie pulled away and in turn placed a kiss on the Welshman’s awaiting lips. 

Whining, Richard ground down against Jamie’s thigh again, he needed his boyfriends and he needed them now, it had been weeks since he’d had any action of any kind with anything or anyone other than his own hand. Having the chance to put  his hands on not one but both of his boyfriends was making him go stir crazy with lust and want. 

“I think we should take this one up to bed, don’t you agree my love?” Taron chuckled, tilting his head slightly to jokingly indicate that he was clearly talking about Richard. 

“I am rather inclined to agree my darling, although I might just take him against the wall another time” Jamie joined in, pressing another harsh kiss to Richard’s lips, both teasing the Scotsman who was still trapped between the wall and his boyfriends. Richard couldn’t help but squirm under their lustful gazes. This prompted the Englishman and Welshman to laugh a little at their partners neediness, despite the fact that they too would rather be upstairs making love to their newly returned significant other. 

“Come on then, pup. Let's get you upstairs and in our bed” Jamie said, removing his leg from underneath Richard, who whined at the loss of the pressure. Taron, still holding Richard’s hand, began pulling him towards and up the stairs. However just before they reached the bottom step, Jamie aimed a well placed slap to the Scotsman’s rear to hurry him along and soon the three of them were giggling as they pulled and pushed each other to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Things really started to get heated once the three of them made it to the bedroom. Clothes started coming off and lips kept attaching to every bit of freshly revealed skin. Richard didn’t think he’d ever had this much attention from both Jamie and Taron before. If this was the love and care that it awoke in both of them then he would have to go away more often.

The three fell upon the large and luxurious bed, limbs tangled together, three were now one in love. Kisses were exchanged and intimate touches were given and received. If someone were to come in they wouldn’t be able to tell where one started and another began. 

Jamie was the first to pull away getting up and moving to the shelving unit in their room, with the intent of putting on some background music. As he was doing this Taron took this opportunity to throw himself against Richard who was now lying with his back on the bed. The two of them grinding together hard and fast, Taron between Richard’s legs, undulating together. 

The room was soon filled with Jamie’s music, the elder had just hit play on their music player, forgetting that he and Taron had been playing the Rocketman soundtrack earlier as they worked on tidying the bedroom and the song that had begun to play couldn’t have been more perfect. 

‘ If you feel that it's real I'm on trial

And I'm here in your prison

Like a coin in your mint

I am dented and I'm spent with high treason’ 

Jamie couldn’t believe what was happening, this was way too on the nose for the scene he remembers witnessing 2 years ago, he was seeing it all again only this time the participants hair was all there and was their own. The two on the bed were far too caught up in one another to realise what was happening.

‘Through a glass eye your throne

Is the one danger zone

Take me to the pilot for control

Take me to the pilot of your soul’

By this point the two on the bed had begun to realise something wasn’t quite right as Jamie had yet to return to them. Then Taron heard it, stopping his movements to listen, which in turn caused the needy Scotsman below him to whine. “Sshhh , Dickie just listen” he said stifling his own giggles. 

‘Take me to the pilot

Lead me through the chamber

Take me to the pilot

I am but a stranger’ 

“No way, did you two plan this?” Richard asked,  although Taron struggled to understand him slightly due to Richard’s accent becoming thick with arousal. But he too couldn’t help but begin to laugh himself, the situation was absurd. 

“Not planned pup, we were listening to the soundtrack earlier, it is a bizarre coincidence that this should be the song that’s playing though” Jamie laughed sitting by Richard’s head, pushing his still slightly damp hair off his forehead. 

‘Take me to the pilot

Lead me through the chamber

Take me to the pilot

I am but a stranger’

Taron began singing along with the music, he couldn’t help it, he’d sang them for months. He couldn’t believe that a couple of years ago he’d sang this exact song and it had been played whilst both himself and Richard acted  out a sex scene between Elton John and his former manager and lover John Reid, and now here he was, same position, same song, same partner only now they weren’t acting, this was all them. 

  
  


‘Na na na, na na na, na na na na na na na na

Na na na, na na na, na na na na na na na na’ 

The room was filled, with the glorious echoes of Taron’s voice as he sung and his melodious voice filtered through their soundsystem. Jamie took this moment to reach his hand down in between the bodies of his partners and palm at Richard’s engorged length over his boxers, and then , in turn, twisting his palm to give Taron a fond squeeze as well. Taron at this point couldn’t contain himself, grabbing at the Englishman’s shoulders pulling him in for a hard, wet kiss.

‘Well I know he's not old

And I'm told, and I'm told he's a virgin

For he may be she

What I'm told; and I'm never, [ never](https://www.definitions.net/definition/never) for certain’

Watching as his partners made out above him, Richard felt himself get even harder, Jamie and Taron losing themselves in one another was one of the hottest things Richard had ever seen,  although he couldn’t help but feel slightly left out considering they’d been together without him for the last few weeks so, thrusting his hips up, Richard took it upon himself to remind his boyfriends that tonight they were supposed to be doting upon him, lavishing him with attention. 

‘Through a [ glass](https://www.definitions.net/definition/glass) eye your throne

Is the one [ danger](https://www.definitions.net/definition/danger) zone

Take me to the [ pilot](https://www.definitions.net/definition/pilot) for control

Take me to the [ pilot](https://www.definitions.net/definition/pilot) of your soul’

“You feeling needy tonight pup?” Jamie chuckled, his hand now roaming along the Scotsman’s body, pausing at his chest to toy lightly with the younger man's nipples. “Jamie” Richard moaned out, his back arching against the touch. Jamie’s hand sliding lower, creeping past the elastic of Richard’s boxers, cupping the others engorged member.

‘Take me to the pilot

Lead me [ through](https://www.definitions.net/definition/through) the chamber

Take me to the pilot

I am but a stranger’

Moaning at the mere sight of the show happening in front of him, Taron reached down into his own boxers to give himself some relief. “God, Jamie” Richard groaned. “T” he added seeing his boyfriend in between his legs, pleasuring himself. All too quickly he wrapped his legs around Taron’s waist flipping them over so he was now straddling the younger man, Taron pushed himself up and pressed a fierce kiss to the others lips, the Scotsman trailing his tongue along the Welshman’s bottom lip until he parted his lips allowing their tongues to fight for dominance. 

Jamie couldn’t handle it and needed some relief and so regretfully took off his own boxers and took himself in hand. It was his moaning that prompted the other two to pause their makeout session. “I could watch the pair of you for hours.” Jamie praised. Both Taron and Richard exchanged a look and Taron rose up on his elbows, nibbling lightly at Richard’s earlobe as he whispered into his ear, feeling the scratch of the others stubble against his cheek as he did so. “You wanna show J what he’s missing out on, Dickie?” 

“Not gonna join in 

‘Take me to the pilot

Lead me [ through](https://www.definitions.net/definition/through) the chamber

Take me to the pilot

I am but a stranger’

Richard was all but scrambling from Taron’s lap the moment the other released his ear lobe from between his teeth. He clambered from the bed and walked around to the other side of it, sashaying and swaying his hips as he did so. Smirking as he could feel both of his boyfriends eyeing him almost hungrily. Once he’d reached the other side of the bed, Richard threw his leg over Jamie, his knees on either side of his boyfriends thighs. He scooted closer, encouraging the other to wrap his arms around his waist, reveling in the feeling of Jamie’s warm embrace. He perched himself against Jamie’s unclothed cock, grinding his boxer clad ass down against it, the hardness below him, only spurring him on that much more. Jamie’s grip on his waist tightened as he assisted with the movements, the friction feeling hot against his straining erection. The Scotsman’s head fell against his shoulder as he panted.

As soon as Richard had moved off his lap, Taron took this opportunity to remove his own boxers and watch the show that was being put on by his boyfriends. It got Taron incredibly worked up and he couldn’t wait until he had Richard inside him again for the first time in too long, Jamie had been inside him plenty since Richard had gone to play superheroes with Marvel but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t how their relationship usually worked. Whilst Jamie and Richard were too preoccupied with each other, Taron got the lube from the drawer as they would be needing plenty of it soon, and slicked up his first finger before pressing it inside himself, and quickly adding a second one because he’d had sex with Jamie last night and was still fairly loose. The addition of a second finger tore a moan from his throat and quickly pulled Richard and Jamie away from each other to look at Taron. Richard climbed off Jamie and leaned over to where Taron was fingering himself on their bed. “I’ve been away for as long as I have and you couldn’t wait for me? You were too impatient to allow me the pleasure of opening you up for my cock?” Richard reprimanded. Taron whimpered and reluctantly removed his fingers. Richard smirked and took the lube off the bedside table where Taron had placed it and slicked up his own fingers before carefully pressing two inside Taron.

“He should be able to take all three no problem, pup.” Jamie stated. “I fucked him good last night, begged for hours and then still bitched that I’m not you. Apparently you fuck him better.”

“Not to worry M’eudail, he may yearn for my cock but I know exactly where you can put yours” Richard smiled at Jamie, wiggling his behind teasingly at the other man. “Why I do think you’re not playing fair pup, you’ve got both Taron and I stripped bare and yet here you are, still covered, how am I to fill you up if you’ve still got these on” Jamie responded, slipping a finger past the elastic of Richard’s boxers only to pull lightly, allowing the fabric to snap back against Richard’s skin softly. 

‘Na na na, na na na, na na na na na na na na

Na na na, na na na, na na na na na na na na’


End file.
